daerrapherefandomcom-20200214-history
Oglethorpe the Grumpaneer
The last of his tribe, Oglethorpe the Grumpaneer is a Half-Orc Fighter who has been known to venture with those who prove to be as strong as he is. He plans to show the world that his tribe didn't go extinct for nothing and his mark on the world will always be remembered. He stands at 5'3" and weighs a whopping 200 lbs. He is most definitely not the kind of guy you want to get on the bad side of. Backstory Born and raised as the only son of the clan-leader of the orc clan, the Grumpaneers. As most members of orc clans are, Oglethorpe was trained from a very young age in the ways of combat and was sent on raids against small encampments and villages in Grayhaven. At the golden age of the Grumpaneers, however, the clan fell sick to a foreign disease and had almost entirely died out. Only Oglethorp and several other orcs and half-orcs were left unscathed by the sickness. Attempting to rebuild their tribe, Oglethorpe was appointed leader. Unfortunately, after several attacks from neighboring bandits and thieves, the clan was left helpless and began to decrease in members until Oglethorpe was left alone. Left with no other options, Oglethorpe headed out to Vestya to the West. There, he traveled in search of those who enjoyed adventuring as much as he did. Throughout the first few years there, he met Keriko the Kind, Anakis Myass, Leonard the Gnome Barbarian, Lilith the Tiefling Monk, and many other adventurers. He spent his fare amount of time in jail but would always find a way out, whether that be by escaping or by finding someone who could pay his bail. Either way, Oglethorp enjoys ale, combat, and plundering bandit camps. He always finds ways of getting into trouble and always surprises those who do not know that his mother was a human. Attitude Oglethorpe the Grumpaneer always enjoys the company of those who have years of experience when it comes to adventure. He is rather random when it comes to attitudes. He sometimes has the stubbornness of his Orc father and sometimes has the kindness of his Human mother. Either way, he likes to think of himself as a full-blood Orc, though he knows the truth. Appearance Oglethorpe shaves his head and has large pointed ears that have several cuts and scars from past battles. He has a chipped tooth and light green skin. He is a beefy figure and has very large hands with scars lining his knuckles. Oglethorpe has grey-green eyes and tends to wear simple skins and a maroon vest that he stole from a thief. He wears hand made fur boots but will sometimes even charge into battle barefoot. He always has war trophies and weapons at hand and on display. Weapons & Tools Being a Grumpaneer, Oglethorpe naturally has his clan's banners at hand and chooses to use a heavy war axe and war hammer. He has a sling but rarely partakes in long-ranged combat. He keeps a sleeping fur while traveling and, when fighting a more formidable enemy, wears a set of leather armor. He loves to collect skins for any purpose that one could think of. Trivia * Oglethorpe actually took his war axe from his friend, Keriko the Kind, while clearing a dungeon in the Xiloks forest. He tends to tease him for it. * Oglethorpe's inner Orc shows in his decisions, as he believes violence is always the answer. * Oglethorpe is played by Stephen.